


Corrupted Creation

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Corrupted Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

It is seriously good kiss. Hank slightly opens his mouth and let her tongue dart inside. He almost melts when her hand rubs his hair. She’s doing serious magic. 

\- Oh, Hank. You taste like cola. Chuckles Wanda. 

The blond leans back for another, which the Scarlet Witch gives him. He kisses her neck, tasting her perfume, he feels her skin shivers. 

\- I have to go, Hank. See you around. Says Wanda. 

Maximoff goes away and let Hank standing in the corridor, still entranced by the moment. He sighs and scratches the back of his head smiling dumbly. 

Hank goes to get a coffee, still smiling. He goes get a new coat, still smiling. He goes in his bed, you guessed it, still smiling. As the blond was closing his eyes, he heard something like a ruffle up his head, he opens his eyelids and Vision stare at him. 

\- AH! VISION! What the hell! Can’t you use door like everyone? Asks Ant-Man. 

\- I wanted a more spectacular entrance. Answers the synthezoid.

\- Well done. What do you want, except being creep?

\- You kissed Wanda. 

\- Yes, I did. What does it do to you? You’re divorced.

\- …

\- …

\- I wanted to know if you planned to do anything with Ultron?

\- … Errrm, I planned to destroy the chip. Why? 

\- Consider this: We should reconstruct his body. 

\- He corrupted you, huh?

\- It is none of your business, Mister Pym.

\- Goddmit! 

Pym gets up and begins to do coffee while the Vision stares at him without blinking once. Seems his cell which contains Ultron’s chip wasn’t proofed enough and he sent some kind of messages to Vision, of vibes, waves, corrupt him by the wifi or something.   
The blond sighs while sipping his coffee and get down in the basement. The chip is alone in his glass prison. Most of the containing locks and magnetization device are burned off or wrecked. He pushes the button of emergency and laser begins to burn the chip. 

\- You really want to get out. State Hank.

\- I-I-I-nnDEED I ww-Aaa-nt TO! Said the rogue robot, his voice being heard by the broke computer. 

\- You did enough trouble to the world. 

\- HhhH-AAAaah-aahha…. 

\- Ultron, you are getting weaker. Said Vision.

The Vision passes his hands through the glass and grabs the chip being damaged by the laser. 

\- Hank, this is not the answer. Says the synthezoid. 

\- Next time, I’m putting you with him. Said Pym, sipping his coffee grimly. 

\- ZrrrZRR-AHAAaaha- PpppP-yyyM… 

\- I cannot exit this room. Said Vision tapping the wall. 

\- I designed this room specifically in case you would betray us. Come on, Vision, give me that chip and it will be over. Said the scientist. 

\- No. I cannot put my creator in the hand of his executioner. 

\- You’re corrupted, Vison. Sighs Pym, exasperate. 

The synthezoid clenches his fist around the chip and is ready to attack the blond. 

\- Ultron, I’m getting real tired of your troubles. It’s been three time in two week you try to escape, and you already corrupted Vision last month. You should be original if you actually want to get out. 

Ant-Man turns into the size of his name and jumps rapidly to the chip in Vision’s hand. The corrupt robot tries to grab him and crush him, but Hank dodges every hit and jumps on the synthezoid’s shoulders behind his head. He knows there’s a weak point around. 

\- Pym, do not. Said Vision. 

Hank finally sees it and hits the piece of the neck hard enough, it moves and shows some wires. 

\- Come on, Vision. Drop it. 

Pym hears the corrupt robot grunts and his puts the chip on the table. The blond puts back the plaque and gets out along with Vision. 

\- Go see Tony, I have to take care of Ultron. Said Pym. 

Vision looks at him for a long moment without blinking.   
When the synthezoid is away, Pym sighs. It’s been three months he has Ultron’s chip in his lab, and three months he can’t sleep because the mad robot tries to escape or to kill. In the first month, he was imaginative in his plan to escape, now it’s like a routine. 

\- Zrrrooo-Ppp-pyyyYyM… hAHA… 

Hank looks at the chip so desperately trying to live. He blinks and the chip has disappeared. 

\- VISIOOOOOOOON! Shouts Hank. 

Ant-Man runs upstairs, but too late the synthezoid and his creator has already fled. The hero dashes to the phone while swearing and calls Tony. Iron Man tells he’s going to find them immediately, but Hank can’t chase the uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

\----------------------------

The blond opens the door and Wanda is before the door. 

\- Hi Wanda. Said Pym.

\- Hey. Could you help us find them? 

\- Sure. We have to act before Ultron gains a new body. 

\- What’s the worst case scenario? 

\- He kills Vision’s mind and take his body.

Hank swallows when he sees the Scarlet witch’s eyes clouding. 

\- C-come on, let’s go. Says Ant-Man. 

Maximoff nods and they she makes them fly to the Avengers tower. Tony and Steve have already formed the teams to attack Ultron and Vision. 

\- They are in one of the abandoned Osborn’s facility, using old tech there. If the mission fails, we blow the place up. State Tony.

Everyone nods and get ready for the mission.   
They arrive at the old base, not a breeze, not a sound, they enter carefully.   
Ant-Man goes ant size for subtlety and he follows Scarlet Witch. They goes in the corner of the base, looking for secret doors and traps. 

\- Do you feel anything around, Wanda? Asks Hank.

\- No. But there’s light on the other side of this wall. I can’t take the chance they see me. Think you can go through that hole, Hank?

\- Yes. Look around for more. 

\- Okay! 

They separate and Pym goes through the hole. When he emerges, he sees two wrecked Ultronbot trying to move around some chemicals, twitching and sparkling from their malfunction.   
Ant-Man moves to sees where they came from. Unfortunately, it’s too dark behind them to see properly. But he doubt there’s a door there. 

Pym decides to look at the fluid they are trying to move. Clear purplish with no label, it looks like an experiment. There’s a lot of bottle with the liquid around. Ant-Man follows the robots when they bring the fluid. He arrives in a room where Ultronbots are constructed by other machines.

\- The Avengers fell in the traps, except the witch. Says a curt voice. 

\- The Scarlet witch will fall in my trap easily. Answers Vision. 

\- You set one?

\- Of course. 

\- What about…. Pym? 

\- … He will soon be found. I can start a scan to find him with his body heat. 

\- The thermos scanner were broke in the battle with the Avengers. 

Hank peeks at Vision and the new Ultron. His creation’s new body looks good; he took his old design and mixed some Osborn’s weapon in the blend. 

\- Do you wonder how we took down the Avengers, Pym? Asks Ultron. 

Pym feels cold sweat instantly. Busted. He takes a breath before answering:

\- Do I really want to know it? Ask Ant-Man. 

\- Well, you’re going to taste it too. Answers the robot, slowly turning his head to his direction. 

\- The witch is caught. She is suitably taken down. Says Vision. 

\- Osborn was so… desperate to beat pitiful ‘’heroes’’ like you, he decided to strike on your puny human’s basic need. He strikes on something… even more compelling to my eyes. I saw your frail allies’ resistance broke and crumble under the vapor of this miracle fluid. Their eyes going back in their heads, shivering and clawing each other to satisfy their carnal needs, begging, pleading, ignoring any actions then what they’re in. I’ll turn you my slaves with this liquid! I’ll make you addict and you’ll be licking my boots! HAHAHA! 

\- Wow, ‘m gonna go, ‘kay? State quickly Pym. 

Unfortunately, Vision closes his hand on him. Hank almost loses his breath in the surprise and decides to turn normal to get out Vision’s grasp.  
Ant-Man jumps on his feet and tries to punch the synthezoid in the face. Vison doesn’t flinch when the fist passes right through his face. Hank swears under his breath against the robots intangible form and he begins to run, however, Ultronbots soon circle him. 

\- You know, Hank, since I saw the other Avengers begging, so… sweetly, it’s what I desire the most with you. Purrs Ultron is a honeyed tone.

The phrase along with the incandescent pupils of the rogue robots makes Hank shivers from his head to toes.   
The scientist looks around and the Ultronbots makes a thick wall, preventing him from any attempt to escape.   
Hank gulps to see Ultron plunge his hand in the purplish liquid and faster than a lightning smacking his cold, moist metal hand on his face. Hank begins to breathe the odor, smelling like iron and sweat. He cough and back off, feeling dizzy. Vision roughly grabs his neck and pulls him. He loses his balance and his feet go in the air before his back hit the floor roughly. He turns on his stomach to appease the pain and he hears Ultron chuckles.   
The blond blinks and look at Vision. The synthezoid, under the control of his creator, holds him down and looks at him, like he’s staring his soul. 

\- There, the vapor of the fluid should have weakened your reflex and your muscular tonus. State Ultron. 

Ultron comes near the scientist and stabs a needle in his ankle. Hank shouts of pain.

\- Now, the fluid directly in your veins will make you my belonging. Said the rogue robot. 

Hank’s hands are released and he rubs his ankle trying to sooth the pain. He feels the liquid, flowing in his vein like heat wave from his ankle. As soon it reaches his hips, he feels his groin stirs. He blushes, his heart beat accelerates. Vision’s hands slides on his tempter, with a soft touch, he lifts the hero’s head. 

\- You cannot fight your own body. You’re a brilliant mind trapped now. Said Ultron in a platonic voice. 

\- It’s an aphrodisiac isn’t? Asks Hank, shakily. 

\- Yes. 

Pym groans, yes, he’s feeling it now. He can’t hide his bulge. Oh god, Ultron said all the Avengers were under it, in the same room… The image makes his cock twitches. He blushes even more to have such prepubescent reaction. 

Ultron’s chuckle sends another shiver down the blond’s spine. He looks at the megalomaniac and whimpers when he pulls him in the air. He’s drop on a table and Ultron pulls his pants off. Hank tries to crawl away, no success, the rogue robot pulls him and slides his icy hands on his sensitive skin.   
Pym breathes by the nose and clutches his fingers on the edge of the table. He groans and feels apprehension when his cheeks are spread.

\- N-no! Ultron! Shouts Ant-Man. 

\- That’s a no which hide a yes. Purrs the villain. 

\- Vision!

The intangible robot stares at the scientist with no intention of stopping his creator.   
Hank whimpers loudly when he feels two cold, lubed fingers thrusting inside him, splitting him. He grips the table likes his table depends on it and crook his toes. Ultron slams his other hands near his head and begins to thrust his fingers in and out, fast.   
Hank clenches his teeth to prevent the ragged moan trying to come out. He spreads his legs a little instinctively. He surge of sensations it gives, he can’t deny the sheer pleasure the abuse gives him. 

\- U-ultraaah! Moans Pym. 

\- What about that? 

The hero’s jaw falls open when the megalomaniac crooks his fingers and twists them on his oversensitive prostate. His cock twitches and he bucks his hips. The metal hand near his face grabs his open jaw and lifts his chin. The hero supports his with on his arm and Vision stares at him in front of him.   
Pym groans when the villain works a third lubed fingers inside him. He looks at the synthezoid who puts a hand on his crotch. Hank’s eyes widen. Well, why is he surprised? He did have a relation with Wanda, why couldn’t he have a penis too? 

The blond can’t close his mouth because of Ultron’s hand. Vision puts the tip of his cock on his tongue and Hank whimpers. The robot slides his length completely and Ant-Man nearly chokes. He closes his lips on the base and let the synthezoid grabs his hairs before pulling out to set the motion.   
Ultron withdraw his fingers, just before the scientist could come. Hank groans around the cock in his mouth. The megalomaniac chuckles in his ear. Ant-man body spikes with anticipation when he feels something bigger against his entrance, not wondering any bit where did the villain had his phallus from. 

\- I won’t let you come until you beg me, Pym. States the villain, grabbing his cock tightly. 

Hank makes a strangled moan when Ultron plunges his cock inside him, rubbing his wall and his begging prostate. He breathes fast and heavy and let Vision fucks his throat. To see the intangible robot frowns and clamps his lips like he do, his skin must have a certain receptor to sensitivity. He pulls out his mouth slowly and Hank sucks on the head, licking it. The robot pulls out his cock completely and let Pym breathe. 

\- Aaa-a! F-fuck, V-Vision.. Make him stop! Begs the hero. 

\- Why? Asks calmly the synthezoid. 

Hank bites his lips and bucks his hips against the hard slams of the villain. He’s so near to come. Ultron slows his thrusts. The scientist makes gasp air and clench around the shaft pulling out. He pushes his hips to get the friction back.   
Vision lifts the hero’s chin and slides back. Hank swallows him hungrily. 

\- Once you’re finished with my Vision, beg! Command Ultron, tightening his grip on the blond’s cock. 

The hero grabs the base and twists his hand while sucking the head. His excitation spikes up when he hears the synthezoid groans. He opens his mouth to let the robotic cock slides out his mouth and his released fluid runs on his chin and falls on the ground. He pushes his hips faster and groans at each thrusts inside him from the bigger robot. 

\- U-Ultron… Breathe Hank.

The scientist moans at the thrust angled differently, the hard shaft rubbing his prostate roughly. His eyes roll back in head while Ultron slides his hand on his torso. 

\- Ultr..on, please! Ah! Let me.. Please. Begs Hank. 

The megalomaniac let his hand go and Hank moans loudly, coming on the table while his ass still getting roughly fucked by Ultron. He pants and groans as his oversensitive body is still abuse by the villain’s shaft. 

Finally, Ultron pulls back and let his creator body slumps on the table.   
Hank clutches his sore fingers on his shirt and brings his legs to his torso. 

\- Now that we have all the Avengers at our mercy, shall we invade New York? Asks Vision. 

\- Nothing less. Put Stark and Pym on a leash, they’ll be my personal pets. Make the other pulls my chariot. Asks Ultron with a devilish grin. 

\- Of course.


End file.
